


Loophole

by herbailiwick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Heaven, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: I guess it's a bit of a fix-it for the finale!





	Loophole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LillianOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianOrchid/gifts).



"There’s no fucking way,” Bobby declared. Then, he figured there _was_  a way, and asked. “Okay. how’d you manage it? It’s _really you_ , isn’t it?”

“Keep your voice down,” Crowley hissed, looking around in suspicion before crossing to Bobby’s table and helping himself to Bobby’s booze. “You don’t think I _know_  people?”

“People that actually like you? No, I don’t,” Bobby said honestly.  


Crowley rolled his eyes. “Fine. Managed to set myself up a ticket. If my son ever arrived, it’d be easy to join my signature onto his. It’s...it’s very obscure magic.”  


“What do you mean? He was already dead,” Bobby pointed out. “And no remains.”  


“Robert,” Crowley sighed, stepping close. “You’re so behind.” He complained lightly, bragging but also just seeming tired all at once. He delicately sat himself across Bobby’s lap like it was only natural.  


“Excuse me,” Bobby said, but he curled his arms around Crowley anyway. “You should learn to ask, asshat.”

“Asking was never our thing,” Crowley pointed out.

“Well, I’ve figured out how to keep angels out of here. How you got in, I don’t know. Unless you count yourself a do-gooder now.”  


“It’s what they call a Lover’s Loophole,” sighed Crowley. “I really don’t have time to explain it to you right now.”  


Bobby tightened his grip a little, frustrated by him and glad to see him all at once; Heaven was monotonous. “All we got is time.”  


“Not if we want to figure out a way back to Earth.”  


“You’re just saying that,” Bobby decided after a moment. “To get in my bed.”  


“I’ve said less before,” Crowley pointed out. “There’re enough threats down there we need your assistance. Or, want it, anyway. I miss you.” He leaned in to peck Bobby on the lips. “I think I’ve got a plan. It’ll take a bit, but I’m already pretty safe from the Winged Ones here, aren’t I?”   


“Not if I kick you out, you aren’t,” Bobby hummed pleasantly, appreciating another quick peck when Crowley repeated the gesture.  


“So. Sam and Dean need me?”  


“They need you even more than I do,” Crowley said, a naughty glint in his eye.   


Bobby glanced at the place where Crowley had unknowingly crossed a Devil’s trap on the floor. “I don’t know,” he teased. “I think you need me pretty bad. But I’m on borrowed time, so, maybe we should try out your plan.”

“In a minute,” Crowley cooed, settling a little further into Bobby’s arms, into his lap. “Humanity is kinda nice.”   



End file.
